


[podfic] The Cage, It Called

by growlery



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Repression, Slow Burn, attempted suicide of a family member, violent homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Thomas Poindexter gets out of prison, Will develops a protective streak a mile wide, and Nursey smiles.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cage, It Called](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688761) by [sandwichtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwichtree/pseuds/sandwichtree). 



> author's content notes: homophobia, internalized homophobia, depictions of homophobic violence, repressed sexuality, repressed homosexuality, description of injuries, homophobic family members, extremely negative coming out experience, unhealthy coping methods, paranoia, referenced suicide attempt, attempted suicide of a family member, anger issues, mental health issues, mental health hospitalization, Nursey references a past sexual relationship with a homophobic partner, that ex-sexual partner uses queer as a slur toward Nursey, family member who assaulted Dex isn’t redeemed exactly but he is portrayed as morally grey and it's implied they may reconcile in the future
> 
> this is fully recorded and split into five parts, and i aim to post a chapter every week. using for podfic bingo: higher vocal range, for bitty and chowder.
> 
>  **eta:** this podfic is now complete. if you'd like to listen to the entire work at once, you can find the m4b [in the final chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842214/chapters/65032426).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra content notes for this chapter: one comment around dieting in the context of playing for a college sports team, references to dex being a member of samwell republicans

  
  


#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8be26n68wr0z2ew/The%20Cage%2C%20It%20Called%20%5BPart%201%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 30:40
> 
> size: 29.5MB


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content note: this part has nursey's homophobic ex who uses queer as a slur towards him. also dex goes to a samwell republicans meeting

  


#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rfxvqx9ga29bokq/The%20Cage%2C%20It%20Called%20%5BPart%202%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 27:32
> 
> size: 26.4MB


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my fav part to record. dex's realisation that he's gay is funny and a little tragic and also deeply relatable, and his anxiety about coming out/relief about being able to hide extremely hit home for me. 
> 
> so content notes for all that. plus nursey's ex who used queer as a slur towards him appears again + the incident is referenced, and we learn about him being nursey's ex. (uh, retroactive spoilers in the previous chapter notes i guess. jazz hands)

  


#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kwuzdibb0qojpkt/The%20Cage%2C%20It%20Called%20%5BPart%203%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 27:09
> 
> size: 19.9MB


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think there are any extra warnings in this chapter? reminder of all the internalised homophobia. also there's a lot of shouting, so the audio might be a bit blown out in places, though it's normalised to the same volume.

  


#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cfh5irl99nakn74/The%20Cage%2C%20It%20Called%20%5BPart%204%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 32:35
> 
> size: 23.8MB


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part has dex's brother's attempted suicide, as well as mentions of his assaulting dex when dex came out to him. it's..... a lot. if it sounds like i'm crying, i probably am 👍 
> 
> anyway. recording this fic has been a real Experience, and i'm sad that it's over, but good sad ♥ if you listen, i hope you enjoy.

  


#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m4v7z0k8gyz7yb4/The%20Cage%2C%20It%20Called%20%5BPart%205%5D.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 26:12
> 
> size: 19.2MB


	6. Complete Podfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an m4b file of the entire work. if you would like to listen to the podfic in parts, you can find individual mp3 files in the previous chapters.

  


#  [download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5ed9vx42n6aa9xw/The%20Cage%2C%20It%20Called.m4b?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 2:24:08
> 
> size: 108.7MB

**Author's Note:**

> music: song for zula - phosphorescent 
> 
> cover art: ~~still tbd. i have some ideas but nothing concrete yet~~
> 
> no longer tbd! i looked at my [cover art bingo card](https://growlery.dreamwidth.org/12795.html) for inspiration, and 'censored' struck me as pretty appropriate for this story. not really my usual style but i still like it a whole lot ♥


End file.
